


Daddylicious

by parttimehuman



Series: Mated and Merciless [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Kinky Shit, M/M, Nett, Rimming, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-31 11:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13974366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parttimehuman/pseuds/parttimehuman
Summary: In case you haven´t guessed from the title, this is filthy, shameless Nett porn.





	1. Chapter 1

Nolan was equally aroused and scared when he caught Brett staring at him again. It had happened more than once before, more than the few times where he´d been telling himself it had been coincidental. And for quite a while now, it had been more than just staring, Brett had clearly been checking him out, his gaze wandering up and down his figure over and over again while either sucking in his lower lip or letting his tongue graze over it.

  
It had been weird in the beginning, the feeling of having somebody´s eyes on him constantly making him atypically self-conscious, but Brett would have stopped at some point if he hadn´t liked what he´d seen, right? So Nolan had started this game where he would purposely avoid looking in Brett´s direction, but always do something to draw his attention to and provoke a reaction, like baring the white skin on his neck where his pulse lay underneath, or licking his lips, or letting his shirt slip up just a tiny bit.

  
It had started as his way to make sure he wasn´t just making this up, and also a little bit because he didn´t know how to actually talk to Brett about anything other than lacrosse or how stupid school was. And it had worked. The more Nolan had offered, the more shamelessly Brett had drunk him in, and the more attention he´d got, the more confident Nolan had become. Simply as that, they´d spiraled themselves and each other to another level of desperation for touch.

  
They both knew it was going to happen eventually. They practically reeked of it, so everybody else probably knew it too, but Nolan was way too far gone for the gorgeous dark-blond boy to give a shit. Now they were in the same room again, and that alone was enough to get Nolan a little hard, even if he kind of dreaded the "it" that was going to happen.

  
He leaned back into the cushion on the couch next to Liam, pretending to be listening to half the lacrosse team discussing their latest game, looking nowhere, especially not at Brett at the opposite end of the room, but still catching everything that was going on over there in the corner of his eye.

  
Nolan let his head fall back onto the backrest, trying to look relaxed as his heart was racing, racing and then skipping a beat when Brett lifted his hand and touched his own adam´s apple lightly, then closed his long fingers around his own throat. It almost felt like Nolan was the one being choked. His pants became painfully tight.

  
Brett shifted uncomfortably on the chair that he was sitting on, his long legs moving closer together as if to hide something at first, and then further apart as if to give it space a second later. Nolan could hardly contain a moan. He needed to know if Brett was as hard as he was by now. He needed to see it. He needed to look at him. It was dangerous, because what he would do if he truly saw the bulge he was expecting in Brett´s middle, Nolan had no idea, but he couldn´t help himself.

  
He looked. He looked right where Brett was holding his bottle of beer in front of his groin to hide something that was obviously way too big to be hidden. Nolan couldn´t stop his mouth from falling open, which earned him a big fat smirk from Brett. _Like what you see?_ the taller boy´s look seemed to ask. This time, Nolan didn´t avert his gaze as he usually would. He wasn´t going to lie in this silent conversation. _Yes._

  
Brett directed Nolan´s eyes down to his crotch again by looking down there himself, and then he started moving his hand, gripping the bottle in it differently, placing its bottom on his muscular thigh and moving his fist around the bottleneck. Up and down, nice and slow. Meanwhile Nolan was dying from the impossibility of watching this and not jumping Brett right the second. His dick was screaming at him to be let out to play, to play like Brett was playing right now, looking straight into Nolan´s face with the burning cheeks, watching the younger boy watch him.

  
Nolan swallowed hard. He didn´t know which he needed more badly, to touch Brett the way he was implying with that stupid bottle, or being touched himself to finally release the pressure that was now threatening to bust the front of his pants in a room full of people. Brett didn´t seem to be doing much better. His handsome face was contorted into a kind of pain that Nolan could understand too well: the sort that would have been pleasure rather than pain, if only something had given him a little satisfaction already.

  
All of a sudden, Brett stopped moving his hand. Nolan´s eyes snapped back to his face and one raised eyebrow. _Ready to get out of here?_  
Nolan let out a sigh of relief. _So ready._

  
His heart was hammering so violently against his ribcage, Nolan wondered whether Liam could really be too distracted to notice, or if he´d simply decided against holding Nolan back. It didn´t really matter. There was no holding back.

  
Brett´s eyes darted to the door, then back to Nolan, then back to the door again. _You first_ , they seemed to tell him.

  
Nolan raised his eyebrows in another unspoken question. _So you can watch my ass as I go?_

  
A smile appeared on Brett´s lips before turning into a hungry expression. _Yes._

  
Nolan didn´t know how to do it, how to even get up onto his feet with his knees so weak already, how to cross the room in full awareness that Brett was watching his butt, how to get out and not die of excitement while waiting for him to follow. He moved slowly, not even realizing he´d been asked where he was going before it was too late to think of a plausible excuse. He tried to calm his breathing, but mostly, he tried not to look weird while walking with a massive hard-on. He wasn´t sure it was working.

  
As Nolan stepped out into the hallway, he breathed in the cooler air, summoning his courage, praying this wasn´t just a dream, not just his desperately horny mind playing tricks on him, but not being fully convinced until he could feel the warmth creeping up behind him. His shoulders tensed without intention. He didn´t dare turn around. He would die if this wasn´t Brett finally giving him what he´d been thirsting after for weeks now.

  
"Caught you, little hunter," Brett whispered so closely behind him that Nolan could feel his hot breath tickle the skin in the back of his neck. He couldn´t bring himself to answer, so Brett did it for him after a moment of silence. "You didn´t seem to be running from me though."

  
"No," Nolan admitted, no voice in his words, just heated, heavy breathing.

  
"This is your last chance to do so," Brett warned him, stepping even closer, his broad chest touching Nolan´s shoulderblades, the bulge that had so deliciously stood out from his pants now pressing against his ass. As if the body contact would in any way help Nolan to get away, not even if he wanted. Which he definitely didn´t.

  
"No," Nolan simply repeated, leaning back against Brett´s strong body, putting his hands against the wall in front of him to feel himself press into the other boy as he straightened his arms. He was grinding his bottom against Brett´s boner before he even realized, his body taking over from his foggy brain.

  
Brett put his hands to the wall right next to Nolan´s, caging him, creating a space inside him where only Nolan was allowed. He leaned down into the crook of Nolan´s neck, taking in the scent Nolan knew must be overwhelming for Brett´s supernatural senses. Then he licked a line from his shoulder up his neck to his earlobe, leaving behind a trail of goosebumps.

  
"You´ve been warned, Nolan," Brett growled, "I´m not going soft on you."

  
Nolan shuddered at the promise. "Soft is definitely not what I´m looking for," he replied, arching his back, taking one hand off the wall and between their bodies, rubbing it over Brett´s dick, feeling it twitch beneath the fabric of his pants. He didn´t know where he was taking the confidence from. His brain would probably have aborted this mission, but his brain was no longer in charge of the situation.

  
"God Nolan, we should go find a room," Brett suggested, his voice husky, his hips moving against Nolan´s palm in a slow rhythm.

  
"What, you don´t like Liam watching us from inside?" Nolan asked jokingly, well, half jokingly.

  
"Normally," - he placed a soft kiss to Nolan´s neck -, "I wouldn´t mind, but I´ve been waiting so long for this, always watching you, always so many other people around us," - another wet kiss followed -, "I think I want you all to myself tonight."

  
Those words did something to Nolan, dick-wise as well as heart-wise. "Have me then," he whispered in response.

  
At that, Brett didn´t hesitate any longer. He moved away from Nolan, away from the wall, grabbing his wrist and dragging him along, making big, purposeful steps towards an empty bedroom. Nolan craved the body contact, as brief as the withdrawal was, as promising as them getting a room to be in private was, his body was still protesting against being without touch.

  
Nolan´s needs were taken care of as soon as the door was closed behind them. Brett pressed him against it, putting his forearms against the wood at each side of his head, pinning him between the concrete and his hot, hard body, almost like in the hallway earlier, except that they were facing each other now.

  
Looking up at Brett´s face, Nolan realized they hadn´t even kissed yet. He wanted Brett, wanted all of him, all at once. His head became even dizzier at the mere thought of all the possibilities, all the places where he now had the chance to touch Brett, all the spots he would get the chance to kiss, to lick, to suck. All the noises he was going to hear. The inside of Nolan´s boxer shorts were wet with pre-cum by now, he was absolutely sure of it.

  
"God, you look so pretty," Brett pressed out between kisses to his jaw, "you smell so good. So delicious, little hunter, I want to swallow you whole."

  
"Kiss me first," Nolan begged, his voice sounding as desperately as he was, which would have embarassed him, but fuck embarassment. There was no room for that shit left between him and Brett.

  
Their lips connected way softlier than anticipated, which surprised Nolan, but not in a bad way. The kiss turned hungrier soon enough, Brett´s tongue dipping into Nolan´s mouth, Nolan tugging at Brett´s hair, because no matter how far down his throat the taller boy´s tongue was, he was never quite close enough. Brett bit Nolan´s lips, carefully at first, a little more harshly when he heard Nolan moan as a reaction.

  
He held Nolan´s face in his hands at first, then let them make their way down his neck, palpating his shoulders, his chest and stomach. He let his long fingers linger at the waistband of Nolan´s pants, tracing it around his hips to his back, grazing the sensitive skin beneath his shirt lightly.

  
Nolan was the one positioned between his lover and the door, but he was also the one pressing their bodies together, practically rutting against Brett. "I thought you weren´t going soft on me," he complained in between kisses.

  
Brett broke away from Nolan, looking at the boy in amused surprise. "You really want it the hard way, hugh?"

  
"Yeah," Nolan nodded. He grew impatient when Brett´s reaction took too long. "Give me the hard way, Brett, I beg you."

  
"Nolan, God, you´re killing me," Brett moaned loudly.

  
"Good," Nolan answered, "as long as I´m getting some dick before your lights go out."

  
"You want some dick?" Brett asked with raised eyebrows, a devilish smile playing around his swollen lips. Sweet, sweet promises lingered in his glowing eyes.

  
Nolan nodded enthusiastically.

  
"Good," Brett stated, his voice firm, "get on your knees then."

  
Nolan obeyed without hesitation. It was so hot being told what to do, getting down in front of Brett, who was towering over him, leaning forward and giving Nolan just enough room to kneel between him and the door. Nolan´s mouth was watering at the realization that he was about to finally see Brett´s cock in real life, up really close, and more so, he was going to touch it, take it in his mouth and taste it, maybe even swallow his cum, and it was going to be daddylicious.

  
Brett made a show of unzipping his pants, pulling them down over the throbbing bulge in torturous slowliness, then stepping out of them, leaning down to take off his socks, biting into Nolan´s shoulder fiercely, his still covered cock amazingly close to Nolan´s face already.

  
"Hands off!" Brett commanded when Nolan impatiently tried to pull down his shorts, not knowing how to fucking wait any longer. Nolan whined in response.

  
"Look at that," Brett chuckled, "our little hunter can´t keep his hands to himself. You better learn to be a good boy, Nolan, or else you´re going to regret it."

  
Nolan kept still. He highly doubted he was going to regret anything that would happen that night, but he still wanted to be a good boy, wanted to hear Brett saying that he was.

  
Standing upright again, Brett let one hand slide into his shorts, gripping his own dick and giving it a few strokes, throwing his head back and moaning, teasing Nolan with a little taste of what this night was going to look and sound like, but making him wait for it like a child waiting to unwrap its christmas presents.

  
After what must have been just a few moments, but felt like an eternity to Nolan, Brett pushed the striped fabric down. At first he revealed the trail of hair from his navel down getting thicker, the skin around it paler, his hipbones sharp edges beneath it. And then he finally pulled down entirely, letting his dick pop up from the elastic waistband, almost hitting Nolan in the face, unfortunately missing him by mere inches.

  
Brett let one hand glide through Nolan´s hair, then grabbed it harshly to angle his head up to look him in the face. "Because you´ve been good," Brett explained, "you´ll get what you asked for. But you put both your hands behind your back and you fucking leave them there. Understood?"

  
"Understood!" Nolan agreed. He swung his arms back and held his wrist behind him. Keeping his balance would be extra challenging in this position, but maybe he´d be lucky enough for Brett to hold him steady, even if it was by pulling his hair like right now.

  
"Good boy," Brett praised and let go of him, "now get your reward."

  
Nolan didn´t hesitate. He was starving from the need for Brett´s cock in his mouth. He wasted little time licking the length wet, then let his tongue swirl and circle around the tip, closing his eyes at the salty taste of pre-cum.

  
"Eyes up here," Brett ordered, and Nolan opened them again, looked up and was so distracted by the incredible sight of Brett biting his lower lip that his dick popped out of his mouth. Luckily, Brett was too needy for his mouth to lecture him on this, he simply led his dick back between Nolan´s lips where it belonged.

  
Nolan swallowed it down, a little bit further every time he bobbed his head down, never breaking eye contact with Brett, so incredibly turned on by the noises the taller boy was making that he soon started to moan around the cock in his mouth himself, earning a mumbled "Fuck, yes." from him. He loved provoking those little reactions from Brett, hitched breathing, swearing, moaning, hips bucking, legs trembling. Nolan felt a weird pride at all of these things being caused by him. So he went for some more, going all the way down, suppressing his gag reflex, burying his nose in Brett´s pubes.

  
It worked. Brett put his hand back to Nolan´s head, stroking his hair, then grabbing it. Nolan had tears in his eyes when Brett pulled him back after a few more seconds, away from his twitching dick far enough so they could both see the strings of saliva connecting them.

  
"Holy fuck, Nolan," Brett breathed out heavily, "you look so damn fucking beautiful."

  
Nolan was panting. And blushing.

  
"Come up here so I can kiss you," Brett added.

  
Nolan did as he was told, getting up on shaky knees, not daring to take his hands away from where they were still crossed in his back. Brett seemed to enjoy the taste of himself on Nolan´s mouth, judging by the way he licked into it. Nolan was suddenly very much annoyed by the clothes he was still wearing as well as Brett´s shirt still being on, covering an upper body he knew was fucking ripped.

  
But Brett didn´t leave him hanging very long. He´d had enough of being nice again. "Nolan you dirty little boy, you´ve drooled all over your shirt!" he pointed out, "looks like you have to take it off now."

  
A mere second later, the shirt was thrown cerelessly to the ground. Brett gave what had appeared underneath an appreciating look. "The rest too," he then decided.

  
Nolan stripped down faster than he´d ever had before, taking off everything at once, pants, boxers, socks on the way down. Finally, his rock-hard boner had the space it needed, but it was still aching, especially when Brett took off the remaining clothing article too.

  
"Mmmhh, little hunter," Brett commented, "not so little after all." He licked his lips. Again. Nolan could feel a little of his more pre-cum dripping at his words.

  
"Can I..." he started asking, not sure whether he was allowed to, "can I touch you?"

  
"Fuck, Nolan," Brett replied, "I so want you to touch me, but I also don´t want to cum before I´ve had the chance to fuck you, and you´re already testing me pretty badly."

  
"Do it then," Nolan begged. He was going to explode if Brett wouldn´t prove his filthy words true soon. "How do you want me?"

  
Brett considered this. "On the bed," he decided, "on all fours."

  
Nolan obeyed, feeling majorly nervous as he crawled onto the bed, sticking his ass up into the air, spreading his legs for Brett to see him, everything of him, but feeling majorly turned on by the thirsty look it earned him at the same time. He wondered if there was any lube at hand, or at least a condom. Not that he would say no to Brett in case there wasn´t.

  
"No worries, babe," Brett assured him as he kneeled behind him, "I´ve got you." He stroked his butt cheek tenderly, the pulled his hand away just to let it slap down to the same spot a moment later. Nolan heard the slap before he felt the pain, but the part was hardly able to develop before pure lust washed over it. "Ah, fuck," Nolan swore. It was too hot not to say anything.

  
"Ahhh, kinky, are we?" Brett teased, then let another slap follow. That one felt even better, leaving Nolan´s ass burning, but not as much as the fire inside him.

  
Before he got a chance to recover, Nolan felt a slick tongue very close to his butthole. He held his breath for a moment, just in case he needed to die to get into heaven and feel this fucking sensation again. But then the tongue was there again, not close to his entrance, but right at the tight ring of muscle, stroking gently at first, then quicker and soon making attempts to push into him.

  
Nolan bit down into the sheet beneath him when he was first penetrated. The feeling was simply undescribable. He moaned loudly, his hands cramping, his cock twitching and aching and leaking pre-cum as if being with Brett was one endless orgasm.

  
Brett thrust his tongue into him relentlessly, and then a finger, and then two, stretching him open for Brett´s cock, but Nolan didn´t know how to survive it when this was already bringing him so fucking close to the edge of losing it.

  
"Please," he whined. "Please, Brett, please."

  
"Please what?" Brett demanded to know, withdrawing his fingers.

  
Nolan whimpered.

  
"I´m going to need you to say it," Brett insisted.

  
"Fuck me already," Nolan pressed out, "please fuck me."

  
"Oh, I will," Brett promised, "I will stretch you wide open with my cock, my good boy, and then I´ll fuck you until you scream my name, and then I´ll drown your freckles in my cum."

  
Nolan was so ready, so needy, offering his body, his ass to Brett to take it and do with him whatever he pleased, because he simply knew it would please him too. Blind and deaf and completely out of it from lust, Nolan hadn´t even noticed Brett rolling down a lubricated condom over his dick, he just felt it at his oversensitive entrance as Brett was pushing inside.

  
At the first inch, Nolan was positive Brett would spread his entire body open with that thick cock of his, but he got used to the feeling inside him surprisingly quickly. All he could do was alternate between biting the sheets again and gasping for air as Brett sunk deeper inside.

  
"You feel fucking incredible," he moaned. It had to get out. "So good," he added, "so, so good."

  
"You feel fucking incredible too," Brett agreed before starting to move inside him, "so tight around me, so pretty laying there, such a good boy for me."

  
He started thrusting faster, pulling out almost entirely and then pushing back in his whole length, making Nolan groan and tremble and getting closer, closer, closer.

  
When Brett slapped his buttcheek again without stopping his movements, Nolan cried out loudly. "Brett! Fuck! I´m close!"

  
"Good boy," Brett groaned back, "say my name again and I´ll let you come." He quickened his pace, his balls slapping against Nolan´s sweaty ass, making nasty sound that only turned them both on even more.

  
"Brett," Nolan moaned, his voice sounding completely broken by now, "Brett, fuck, you fuck me so good. Please, I need to cum. Brett!"

  
"Let go, babe," Brett told him with a few last hard thrusts, and Nolan screamed into the sheets, his hands buried in his own hair, his asshole clasping around Brett, almost taking him down over the edge with him, but not entirely.

  
"Turn around," Brett ordered as soon as all of Nolan´s cum was spurted between his chest and the bed. "I made a promise." Nolan remembered. _And then I´ll drown your freckles in my cum._

  
So Nolan used his last bit of energy to turn around, laying down with his face right beneath Brett peeling off the condom and jerking his dick. He opened his mouth, stuck out his tongue greedily, his eyes wide open, not afraid of what was going to rain down on him.

  
"Fuck," Brett´s voice indicated he was close the his climax, "you and your pretty face are going to be the end of me," he pressed out before he came, shooting his sperm all over Nolan, a little bit of it landing in his mouth, a little bit dripping down his jaw and neck, a little bit sticking a strand of hair onto his forehead.

  
Nolan brought up a hand to trace the hot liquids with two fingers, collecting them and sucking the fingers clean, swallowing everything like the good boy he´d just proved he was.

  
"You like my taste?" Brett asked with a smile as he collapsed next to Nolan on the mattress.

  
"Daddylicious," Nolan answered with a wide grin on his face.


	2. Choke me, daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nett & dirty talk & choking.

Nolan had been completely over the moon for one week straight now, wich had mainly to do with the fact that that week had been spent fucking more than anything else.  
Brett was a werewolf, yes, but the wild animal, the predator in him came out in so many more ways than usual when they were in bed together. Well, or on the kitchen floor.  
And Nolan absolutely fucking loved it. He´d found so many ways to make Brett´s light up in a dangerous glow, to tease him until he´d finally snap, pinning Nolan against something, licking his lips like he was about to have him for dinner.

  
And right now, Nolan was having another idea. Brett was sitting at the desk in Nolan´s bedroom fully clothed, his back turned towards him, the broad shoulders hovering over something so much less interesting than what they could have done if only he´d turned around.

  
So Nolan, being fresh out of the shower, his hair still wet, the drops falling from his forehead to his chest, trailing down the pale skin over his stomach and disappearing into the towel that was wrapped around his waist, decided to draw the werewolf´s attention back where it belonged. He leaned against the door with his back, the cold wood a strong contrast to his hot skin, and started stroking up and down his own upper body.

  
Nolan knew Brett would be able to read the chemosignals immediately, so he was a little surprised when he still didn´t turn around. But also, it made him more determined. He would simply not allow Brett to be left unaffected. With one light tug at the smooth fabric, Nolan made the towel fall to the ground, exposing his dick that was hard again at the mere thought of another round of the game they´d been playing.

  
"What the hell are you doing, little hunter," Brett finally growled, but still didn´t move in his chair.

  
"Nothing," Nolan replied in a fake careless tone, "just a little bored over here. So I guess I´m... playing a little."

  
"Nolan," Brett warned him again, "stop. I´m trying to focus here."

  
"I´m trying to focus, too," Nolan responded, his fingers now massaging his balls, "but it´s hard when you won´t even look at me."

  
"That´s because one look at you is gonna end me," Brett whispered into the now heated air surrouding them.

  
"Fine," Nolan simply said, "I know you can hear and smell pretty much everything I do."

  
Brett groaned a little. Damn right he did.

  
"And also," Nolan continued, "I can always just describe it to you."

 

"Don´t you dare say anything," Brett pressed out, but his arm was already moving down to place a hand in his crotch. He´d lost. Nolan had won.

  
"What, you don´t wanna hear it?" Nolan asked innocently. "You really don´t wanna hear how I touch myself? How I´m stroking down my chest? How hard my nipples get when I brush them?"

  
Brett whined, his shoulders tensing, his gaze still ahead.

  
"So I guess that means you also don´t wanna hear about how hard I am for you?" Nolan teased, watching Brett jump slightly at the information, grinning in satisfaction with himself.

  
He carried on. "Such a pity, Brett, that you can´t see how leaking wet I am already, just from staring at your back and fantasizing."

  
"What are you fantasizing about?" Brett finally gave in. "Tell me."

  
"About touching you," Nolan answered, his voice husky by now. He paused to spit in his palm, wanting to make Brett hear the smacking sounds of him pumping his cock.

  
"About having you touch me," he continued then, "wherever you want. You having your way with me. Using me for your satisfaction."

  
"Fuck," Brett made and began moving his hand over the bulge in his pants Nolan still couldn´t see, but knew was there.

  
"Keep talking, baby," Brett begged.

  
"You know what I always wanted you to do to me?" Nolan wanted to know.

  
"Fuck yes I do," Brett wasted no time asking back, "what is it?"

  
"Hmmm," Nolan hummed as he drew his thumb over the tip of his dick over and over again, falling back against the door and imagining...

  
"I guess I could tell you, but I think I wanna make sure you´re actually worked up enough to go through with it," he argued.

  
"God, Nolan, how much more turned on am I supposed to get?" Brett complained desperately. "And how do you plan to get me there?"

  
"Let´s see," Nolan smiled, "if me touching my dick hasn´t done enough for you, then maybe my ass will do the trick."

  
Brett practically cried out, now letting his hand slip beneath the waistband of his pants.

  
He started to turn around in his chair but was stopped by Nolan´s voice.

  
"No! Stay where you are," Nolan commanded, not knowing where he took the confidence from, because he was defintely not the one usually giving orders. "You wanted to play this way, now you´ll have to suffer a little longer."

  
He was unsure whether Brett would do as he was told, but apparently, nothing spoke against Nolan taking control for a change.

  
"Don´t look," he added a little more calmly, "just listen."

  
Nolan turned around and pressed his chest against the door.

  
"Just listen when I tell you how I´m spreading my legs for you," he began talking, "how I stick my ass out just the way that makes you get those hungry eyes. How I take my hands back to touch it, pretending it were your big, sexy hands spreading my cheeks."

  
Brett gasped for air at Nolan´s filthy words and started moving his hand a little quicker inside his pants. "God, the image," he mumbled.

  
"Exactly," Nolan agreed, "the image of me exposing your favorit place to stick your dick in to you."

  
"Are you trying to kill me with those dirty words, little hunter?" Brett hardly managed to press out between heavy panting.

  
"Just trying to got us both what we want," Nolan replied. "Which is you fucking me."

  
"Yeah, but, what was that other thing you´ve been dreaming of?" Brett asked curiously.

  
"Patience, werewolf," Nolan answered, inspite of not being very patient himself.

  
"I´m not really ready for much action yet," he added, making Brett tremble in anticipation about what would be necessary to get him ready.

  
"You should prepare yourself then," Brett suggested.

  
"Oh, I will," Nolan agreed before sucking his index finger into his mouth and licking it, making sure Brett would hear exactly what was going on behind his back.

  
"Are you licking your fingers for me, little hunter?" Brett wanted to know. Well, he already knew, but he wanted to hear Nolan say it.

  
"Yes," Nolan confirmed, the s sound failing because he hadn´t bothered taking his finger away from between his lips before speaking.

  
"I think I´m gonna need more than one for the feeling to get even remotely close to your dick in me," Nolan explained, then sucked in two more finger at once.

  
"Nolan, you dirty boy!" Brett exclaimed, pumping his dick with quick strokes by now.

  
"It´s your fault," Nolan said after he´d taken his fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to his waiting entrance, "you´re the only reason I have so many filthy thoughts all the time."

  
"Wait," Brett asked, "why are your fingers not in your mouth anymore?"

  
"Because they were needed someplace else," Nolan explained.

  
A loud moan escaped Brett´s lips. "Are you opening yourself up for me?" he wanted to know. "Are you being a good boy getting ready for me?"

  
"Yes," Nolan breathed, "but I´m only two fingers in."

  
"How does it feel?"

  
"So, so good," Nolan sighed, "the stretching, ugh, so good, but I´m gonna need more.. I´m gonna need you."

  
"Me?"

  
"You," Nolan repeated. "You and your ridiculously thick cock."

  
"Fuuck," Brett cried out once more. "I´m ready to give you what you want, little hunter. But first, there´s one more thing you need to tell me, remember?"

  
Nolan remembered too well. It had been in all of his dreams for more than the last week. It had been haunting him practically ever since he´d first met Brett. He waited a few more seconds for both their excitement to fill the air, moving his spit-slick fingers - all three - in and out of his asshole, moaning shamelessly so Brett would hear how far gone he was already. He considered how detailed he should describe his deepest fantasy, but then he decided it was time to let Brett take control again.  
Brett would know what to do with it.

  
"Choke me, daddy," he simply said, his voice thick with both embarassment and arousal beyond measure.

  
And that was all it took for Brett to jump out of his seat, get rid of both his shirt and his pants on the way over to where Nolan was still leaning against the door.

  
Brett pressed against Nolan from behind, his dick pressing between Nolan´s buttcheeks and therefore, urging his fingers further inside him.

  
"Fucking finally," Nolan moaned as Brett pushed down his underwear, getting as naked as Nolan had been for a while now, putting one arm around the young hunter to steady him.

  
He then reached out for Nolan´s neck, no, just his jaw, grabbed it and turned it so he could kiss Nolan wetly, well maybe not so much kiss him as fuck him with his tongue.  
Nolan whined, the firm grip already coming pretty close to what he was craving so badly, but not entirely, just leaving his desire burning hotter.

  
"Brett," he complained, "what are you waiting for. I´m ready."

  
"Just remember you wanted this," Brett gave one last warning before he pulled back from Nolan, replacing the hunter´s hand in his ass with his own, humming in agreement with his lover. "Yeah, I´d say you´re pretty much ready."

  
And then he pushed in right where they were standing, not being very gentle, just pressing thorugh the tight ring of muscle and going all in, enjoying Nolan´s surprised scream of pleasure.

  
Nolan put his forearms against the door, bracing himself for the incredible impact Brett´s violent movements had on his body, loving every rocking bit of it.

  
"This is what you wanted, right," Brett pressed out between heavy breaths, "you´ve been a fucking tease today, Nolan. But you knew that would only make me fuck you harder in the end, so I assume you wanted it right this way."

  
"Oh fuck yes," Nolan somehow managed to reply, even though his voice was pretty close to wrecked.

  
"And you also wanted this, I guess," Brett commented a pretty strong slap onto Nolan´s asscheek.

  
"Yes," Nolan moaned, now being a substancial bit closer to his orgasm.

  
"And as you just told me, you dirty, dirty little baby,"Brett growled right in his ear, "you also want this." Suddenly, his long fingers formed an iron grip around Nolan´s throat.  
Nolan had never felt anything like it before. He liked to be dominated. He liked to be told what to do. He liked to be taken control over. But this... finding himself in Brett´s hand like this, becoming hyperaware of every breath he took, every gulp he attempted, was something entire else, something beyond comparison.

  
"Just... just tell me it´s not too much," Brett pleaded, his thrusts into Nolan uninterrupted, but his voice filled with concern.

  
Why did that turn Nolan on even more?

  
"No," Nolan managed to say, "it´s just what I wanted. Don´t let go."

  
"Fuck Nolan, and here I was thinking it couldn´t get any better than your tight ass around my cock. Never would have thought that your adam´s apple against my palm would do it for me. Or.. oh god, I can feel your pulse."

  
Brett moaned loudly and fastened his pace, now ramming into Nolan relentlessly, slamming the lean body against the door again and again, biting down into his shoulder.  
Nolan could hardly breathe, both because he was being choked so mercilessly and because he was exploding from pure lust building up inside him.

  
"My naughty boy, I´m close," Brett informed him, "do you wanna cum?"

  
"Ahhh yeeeesss," Nolan would have cried out if he´d managed to get his voice to function.

  
"Call me daddy one more time and I´ll let you," Brett proposed.

  
Nolan gathered all his remaining energy. His body had completey dissolved into nothing, the only remaining parts being his sore ass, his aching dick and his hurting throat.  
Sex with Brett always felt great, earthshatteringly amazing, to be exact, but this right there was a whole new experience, a whole new level of feeling his own body being alive.  
Nolan didn´t want it to end, the pounding, the movements, the moaning, he didn´t want to let go of the friction, the pressure, the painful joy, but he needed to cum or he´d combust.

  
"Please," he begged as loudly as Brett´s choking allowed him, "please let me cum, daddy, please."

  
"Fuck, baby," Brett gasped when he heard Nolan´s restrained (in voice, not in passion) plea. "Cum for your daddy."

  
And cum Nolan did. He wasn´t even touching his dick when he exploded, his throat pulsating wildly against Brett´s hand, his mouth wide open with the ghost of a scream, shooting a seemingly endless load onto the door in front of him. Brett didn´t let go of Nolan´s throat until he´d completely emptied himself, then taking his breath while Brett was giving him the last quick and hard thrusts before stuttering and then shooting his hot, sticky juices inside him.

  
"You´ve taken me so well today, baby," Brett mumbled, still trembling thorugh the waves his orgasm hit him with, "so well. You´re incredible. Undescribable."

  
As if to give Nolan another reward, he got down on his knees after pulling out, spreading Nolan´s cheeks with both his big hands, earning a hiss when the cool air touched the overstimulated butthole, and then licked him clean, all carefully and softly and lovingly.

  
"Fuck," Nolan spoke like he was in trance, "I´ve been fantasizing about you choking me, but I never thought it would be this hot."

  
Brett got up and caught him, wrapping his strong arms around his lover, kissing his lightly bruised neck.

  
"Yeah," he nodded into the crook of Nolan´s neck, "glad we talked about that, too."


End file.
